Paddy's Family
by SVU.BAU.CSI
Summary: Sequel to Life. Paddy decides he's going to protect the people he cares for and the people they care about. Will his attempt to protect them tear them all apart or dose it bring them closer then they thought?
1. Chapter 1

**Well here's the sequel to 'Life.' Very tiny spoiler for, We don't need another hero, 2x1.**

**I don't own Rizzoli and Isles.**

* * *

Paddy Doyle walked into the school office.

"I'm here to pick up Janice and Erin Rizzoli."

The Secretary looked up.

"And you are?"

Paddy knew all about the Rizzolis and Smiths.

"Frank Rizzoli Sr."(In this story he's already Angela's ex.)"The twins grandfather."

The Secretary walked to the classroom and came back with the girls. Paddy nodded and took the girls out if the office before they could protest. He helped both of them into the back of his van, then his friend started to drive. JT was the first to speak.

"Who are you?"

"Paddy Doyle."

Erin looked at him questionably.

"I heard Aunt Maur talking about a Colin Doyle."

Paddy gave her a sad smile.

"He was my son and Jennifer is his daughter."

"What do you want with us?"

Erin asked playing with necklace around her neck.

"I have very many enemies that could try to hurt you to get to Maura. They want to get to Maura to get to me. And don't worry you won't be alone for long."

* * *

They made a stop and Paddy came back with two girls. Erin took noticed at how much the older one looked like Maura.

"Paddy I can protect myself and Cailin."

The older one, who looked like Maura stopped when she noticed the twins.

"What have you done now Paddy, kidnapped two innocent girls?"

Paddy gently pushed her down beside Erin.

"Why don't you ask them their full names and about their families."

Hope looked at Erin first. Erin got the hint and started to speak.

"I'm Erin Maura Rizzoli and my twin is Janice Taylor Rizzoli. We have a cousin named Jennifer Kate Doyle. Aunt Maur is trying to get it changed to Rizzoli."

JT continued for her sister.

"Uncle Tommy and Frankie are my favorite relatives, Erin prefers Aunt M. They're just alike always using big words. E even wants to be a doctor like Aunt M."

Hope took in all the information than spoke.

"Your aunt is a doctor?"

Erin shook her head.

"Not exactly she's an M.E."

The van stopped ounce again and Paddy got out. Paddy used the same trick to get Jennifer out of daycare. Jennifer had started going to daycare after the Jane and Hoyt incident.

Jennifer screamed until Paddy squeezed her in between Erin and was sitting beside JT so the three younger girls were in the middle.

"Paddy please let the girls go they have nothing to do with your enemies."

Hope practically begged putting lots of emotion in 'your enemies.' Paddy stood in front of her.

"Think about their aunt's name and the girl sitting next to you."

Realization hit Hope hard.

"You told me she was dead!"

She cried out almost jumping up. Caitlin looked confused.

"Who was dead?"

Nobody answered her.

"Your fixing to meet her and her best friend."

* * *

**I know I said Tuesday, but I was busy watching Rizzoli and Isles. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Rizzoli and Isles.**

* * *

Paddy stepped back in the van with Jane in his arms and Maura ticked behind him. Hope jumped up and rushed over to where Paddy laid Jane.

"What did you do to her?"

Paddy sat on one of the crates in the van.

"She's just sedated."

Hope looked like she was about to jump Paddy. Maura interrupted everyone's thoughts.

"What are we all doing here?"

Paddy stood up.

"I have an enemy who's after my family."

Hope through her hands up in frustration.

"I'm pretty sure we could have protected ourselves."

Maura turned her attention to the two strangers.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Hope Martin and that's my daughter Cailin."

Maura shook hands with her.

"I'm Dr. Maura Rizzoli and that's my friend Detective Jane Rizzoli."

Hope laughed a little.

"Your nieces filled me in."

"Okay would some we please tell me who was dead."

Cailin said from her spot. Hope stopped laughing.

"I had another daughter before you."

"What?"

Hope was at the point of a breakdown.

"I gave birth to a little girl named Maura Doyle. Her father told me she was dead."

Maura turned to Paddy then looked at Hope.

"You're the one in the picture."

Hope nodded.

"Yes, I'm your biological mother."

Maura froze for a second than hugged Hope. That's when Jennifer decided she wanted attention.

"Mommy, Mommy!"

Maura turned around and wiped her tears away. Maura was smiling ear from ear when she picked Jennifer up.

"You always know when to bring cheer into a room."

JT like her mother had no patience.

"Can we leave now?"

Erin crossed her arms.

"We've been trying to leave for the last hour JT."

"Well sorry I have practice tonight."

Paddy interrupted the twin's argument.

"None of you are going anywhere without me around."

Hope sent Paddy daggers.

"Please explain your reasons if kidnapping us one more time. This time you better make it count if you want us to stay."

Paddy took a deep breath.

"A bad man is after his enemies' families. You, Jennifer, and Maura are my only family not in jail. I brought the rest of you here to make sure I had all my bases covered."

Maura stopped him there.

"What about Tommy, Frankie, and Angela?"

"Cailin is Hope's daughter making her a target to get to Hope then to get to me. If the choice had to be made you know good and well Jane would jump in front of that bullet faster than your brothers or mother. That makes her a higher target. And we both know you would do anything for those twins."

Maura and Hope both sighed in defeat. Erin unsteadily walked over to Maura, they were still stuck in a moving van after all.

"Aunt Maur when's Momma gonna wake up?"

Maura looked down at her niece.

"Soon minnie me."

Erin let at a giggle when Maura used one of her special nicknames. The one Maura had just called her was her favorite next to 'Little Dr. Maura Rizzoli' which Jane and Korsack had come up with. The van suddenly stopped.

"We're here."

Paddy said stopping closer to the door.

"Listen closely I want you to form a line as I ask. Cailin, JT, Erin, Hope, and Maura you carry Jennifer."

They lined up as Paddy carefully picked Jane up. Hope noticed both twins were scared even though she had a feeling they wouldn't admit it. Hope picked Erin up before she could protest. Cailin turned around and did the same with JT. JT put up a little more of a fight, but when Paddy opened the door revealing the dark woods she stopped her protest.

"Cailin follow the path until you find a small cabin."

Paddy said from the back of the line the driver taking off with the van. Soon they walked into a small, but cozy cabin.

"As you see this is a small cabin with only two rooms. Your rooms have been decided by me. Hope, Maura, Erin, and Jenny will share. The other is left for you other three."

Paddy said putting Jane on the couch. Paddy then showed them to their rooms.

* * *

Hope, Maura, Erin, and Jennifer's room had two beds and a small portable crib. The beds were on one wall with the crib in between them at the head of the bed. There was a small window on one wall that had curtains with a butterfly pattern. The walls were a light baby blue almost looking to be white. There was a dresser and closet already filled with cloths. The floor was a deep wood with a reddish tent.

* * *

Jane, Cailin, and JT's room also held two beds on one side of the wall a small table in between. There's also had a closet and dresser which were a tad smaller since the room was smaller. The walls in their room were a light mint green. It also had a small window with crisp white curtains. The floor was similar with black tent instead of red.

* * *

After showing them their rooms Paddy showed them the rest of the cabin. It was small with a bathroom, thankfully in the small house and not outside. A small living room, a kitchen, a small library, and a back patio. The area was in the middle of the woods and defiantly couldn't be tracked. They knew it was hopeless and all they could do was wait until Paddy let them go them.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in a while. In this story Cailin isn't sick because that would make it kinda of hard to live in the woods a while. Next chapter will have bonding time with Hope, Maura, Erin, and Jennifer. More Jane actually awake and them all trying to figure out their situation.**


	3. Author's note

**AN: Sorry to disappoint but this is not an update. I have been thinking about this story and I need your opinions. There will be a poll on my page so please check it out. There will be two updates on the seventeenth hopefully before the season premiere. Please give your opinion so I have enough time to finish the two chapters. Once again I'm sorry this isn't an update.**


	4. Chapter 3

**For the purpose of the story Paddy is still a killer, but he never tried to kill Cavanaugh or his family. Cavanaugh's family died in an accidental fire. So the story makes a little more sense Paddy has only killed bad men.**

**I like to keep up with the characters' ages so I decided to post the ages for this story.**

**Paddy Doyle age 50**

**Hope Martin age 46**

**Maura Rizzoli age 27 almost 28**

**Jane Rizzoli age 27**

**Cailin Martin age 17**

**Janice Taylor Rizzoli age 7**

**Erin Maura Rizzoli age 7**

**Jennifer Kate Doyle age 1 almost 2**

* * *

Jane woke up around dinner time that evening and wasn't happy. Eventually she calmed down a little since none of them were being harmed. Paddy was actually quite nice to all of them. No one would have guessed that he had the evil in him to kill. It was after dinner when they saw the softer side of Paddy.

"You can't catch me!"

JT yelled running from the kitchen to the living room. Jane and Maura were sitting on the couch watching the scene unfold. Cailin disappeared in her room halfway through dinner. When dinner was over the twins started a game of chase.

"I got you."

Paddy said from behind her. JT squealed when Paddy picked her up and spun her around. That's when Erin made an appearance in the living room.

"Bet you can't get me."

Erin was fixing to run up the stairs when Hope grabbed her.

"Well I just did."

Paddy carried JT over to the couch and set her down while Hope did the same with Erin. Paddy sat down in one of the chairs.

"You sure know how to tire someone out."

The twins were laughing and Maura joined in when Jennifer started playing peek-a-boo with Hope. None of them were concentrating on their current situation. Right now they were safe and happy that's all that mattered.

* * *

It was later that night and they all went to their rooms. Jennifer was already in bed and Erin was sitting on one of the beds. Hope was changing in the closet and Maura was changing in the bathroom. Hope finished before Maura and sat down opposite Erin.

"What you thinking about?"

Erin looked up at Hope.

"Just wondering who you're going to be."

Hope was puzzled.

"Who I'm going to be?"

Erin looked at a sleeping Jennifer.

"Well everyone I know somehow fits into our family. Jane is my mother, but Maura is kind of my mom too along with being my aunt. Angela is my grandma and I have two uncles. Jennifer is my cousin, but I'll look after her and protector like big a sister. Korsak is the animal lover uncle. And today Paddy was like a grandpa. So I'm trying to figure out who you are."

Hope looked at the little girl.

"We'll I guess I could be a another grandmother if you want me to."

Erin looked up at her and smiled.

"Okay and Cailin can be another aunt since she is Maura's sister."

Hope pulled Erin into a hug.

"She'll like that."

They hadn't noticed Maura standing at the door until she joined in on the hug.

"Who knew so much could change in one day."

Hope shrugged at Maura's question.

* * *

Apparently JT and Erin think alike since JT had a similar conversation with Cailin.

"Aunt C tomorrow can we play baseball if Paddy let's us?"

Cailin didn't know what to think. She had just met these people and they were treating her like family and she didn't know why. She decide to agree since it couldn't cause any harm to become friends with the little girl.

"Sure I guess."

* * *

_Second day in the cabin_

The next morning Paddy was up cooking breakfast when Erin skipped down the stairs followed by a wide awake Hope.

"Good morning Grandpa."

Paddy was a little caught off guard. Scrap little he was completely caught off guard.

"Don't call me that."

Erin looked hurt.

"Why not?"

Paddy turned around to face Erin.

"Because I'm not your grandfather."

Hops sat down next to Erin.

"Let her call you grandfather. It's not going to hurt anything."

Paddy snapped.

"Yes it will, that's what got you all here in the first place."

Erin sunk down in her seat while Hope did the exact opposite.

"That's your problem the few people who care about you get pushed away. That's why we would have never worked even if you weren't a killer."

Maura and a crying Jennifer walked down stairs.

"Would you please lower your voices."

Jane walked down behind her still partly asleep.

"Just shut up."

Hope gave Paddy a look that said '_Let her call you whatever she wants._'

"Thank you for stopping all the yelling. Now can we stop the crying too?"

Cailin asked still half asleep followed by a JT who was the same. Maura was able to calm Jennifer down pretty quickly.

"Breakfast is ready."

Paddy said setting the food on the table. When she finished eating JT turned to Paddy.

"Can Cailin and I play baseball?"

"No I didn't get a bat, but there's a basketball hoop on the porch."

JT ran outside grabbing the basketball. Cailin was not far behind her joining JT on the back porch.

"That's the happiest I've seen Cailin since we moved back to Boston."

Hope said clearing the table. Jane walked to the back porch and joined in on their game.

"Erin there's a piano in the library if you want to play."

Paddy said helping Hope. Erin smiled and ran to the library. Next Paddy spoke to Maura.

"There is a playpen under your bed for Jennifer. There is also a box of toys in the library."

Maura thanked him and walked up to her room.

* * *

It was after lunch when Paddy walked into the living room.

"I'm going for a walk. Do any of you care to join me?"

JT wanted to go so that ment Jane and her new best friend, Cailin had to go too. Paddy gave the remaining people a few safety rules then left. Maura, Erin, and Hope were sitting on the couch with Jennifer playing on the ground.

"So you're my biological mother?"

Maura asked Hope. It had finally slowed down to where they could talk about it.

"Yes it's kinda of weird to think I thought you were dead for over twenty years."

Maura laughed a little to lighten the mood a little.

"Well I don't know much about you."

Hope smiled at Maura.

"There isn't much to tell. I'm divorced, now have two daughters, and I'm a doctor. What about you?"

Maura laughed.

"Still live at home with my other mom, one older brother, one younger brother, my best friend, her two kids, and my daughter all in one house. I'm an M.E. and I help them solve crime."

Hope smiled.

"So how long have you a Jane been dating?"

Maura started choking on her tea.

"We're not a couple."

Hope laughed.

"Keep telling yourself that. I know a good match when I see one."

Maura thought about Hope's words for a minute. Jane and her had been friends for a long time. To anyone else it really did look like they were a couple. Maura couldn't help but smile at the thought of her and Jane as a couple.

* * *

**Readers I'm going to need your help. This is the first time I have attempted to write a pairing with two women. As a writer I knew I needed to at least attempt it to make the story even better. To start with if I mess up please tell me. Like I said this is my first time writing this pairing.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Since I made y'all wait so long you get two updates in one day.**

* * *

It was later that night when the twins were sitting in JT's room talking to Cailin.

"How dose it work?"

The twins looked at Cailin confused.

"How dose what work?"

They asked together.

"Having two mom figures?"

JT still looked confused. Thankfully Erin answered for them.

"Maura is are aunt not are mother."

Cailin shook her head.

"Could have fooled me."

With that Cailin went back to reading a book. Erin looked at JT and grabbed her wrist. Erin dragged JT down to the library and shut the door.

"They would make a good couple."

JT looked at Erin confused.

"Who would make a good couple E?"

Erin crossed her arms.

"Mama and Maur. No wonder I'm the smart one."

JT frowned at her sister.

"We'll I know you have a plan so how are you going to get them together?"

Erin gave her sister a begging look.

"I need your help."

JT sighed.

"What do I have to do?"

Erin and JT spent an hour talking about their plan then Hope walked into the library.

"What you doing?"

JT opened her mouth before Erin could stop her.

"Coming up with a plan to get Mama and Maura together."

Erin went wide eyed and looked at her sister.

"Janice! You weren't supposed to tell her."

JT looked down.

"I'm sorry E."

Hope shut the door and walked over to the girls.

"Don't worry I won't tell anybody. If you need any help I'm here."

The twins thanked her and set their plan into action.

* * *

Erin was in her room with Maura and Jennifer. Erin was a lot like Maura in a lot of ways, but unlike Maura she could lie. Erin decided to use the fact that Maura couldn't lie to her advantage.

"Aunt Maur have you ever thought about dating anybody?"

Maura was taken back by Erin's question.

"Where did that come from?"

Erin lifted her head up.

"My whole life I've never seen you go on a date with anyone."

Maura looked at her niece then the wall.

"So I just don't care to date anyone right now."

Erin noticed Maura's neck was getting a little red, but she didn't point it out.

"Don't you think you should try? As Jennifer gets older she gonna wanna know why she only has one parent."

Maura looked at Jennifer playing with a stuffed kitten.

"You only have one parent."

Maura couldn't belive her seven year old niece could make her nervous and uncomfortable.

"That's different I also have you."

Maura smiled while Erin continued.

"There has to be someone you've had your eye on?"

Maura put her hand close to her neck.

"Nope but if I do you'll be the first person I'll tell."

Erin smiled and left the room part a was completed. She knew Maura liked somebody now she just hoped it was her mama.

* * *

JT was sitting next to Jane.

"Mama why don't you ever go on dates?"

Jane looked at her daughter.

"What's are all these questions about?"

JT was a little nervous since she wasn't as good as an actress like her twin.

"Well I mean Erin and I love you, but we don't have to stop you from falling in love."

Jane gave JT a curious look.

"What are you and your sister up to?"

JT gulped if she didn't play this right their plan wouldn't work.

"We want you to be happy and most kids have two parents."

Jane still felt like they were up to something. While JT was getting nervous and running out if things to say.

"I am happy because I have the worlds best two kids."

JT smiled.

"Yea, but still we shouldn't stop you from falling in love."

Jane still had no clue what started all these questions.

"Nobody's bothering you about only have one parent are they?"

JT shook her head.

"No, and if they were they wouldn't be for long because nobody is gonna mess with me or my sister."

That's when JT got an idea.

"Just like I won't let anybody pick on Jennifer for only having one parent."

JT then hugged Jane and went to met up with Erin in the hall bathroom where they could see what was happening.

Jane got up and walked to Maura's room. The twins moved so they could hear what they said. Jane sat down beside Maura.

"I just had an interesting talk with my daughter."

Maura smiled a little.

"Same thinng with Erin."

Jane laughed.

"You have no clue what their doing do you?"

Maura turned to look at Jane.

"Well Erin was trying to tell me to go on a date."

Jane bit her lip.

"Same with JT, but she gave me a hint of who I should take on a date."

Maura nodded her head.

"Who?"

Jane looked at her hands.

"You"

Maura looked at Jane surprised.

"Me. They're trying to set us up, why?"

Jane looked at the door.

"Come her girls."

Maura tried not to laugh as Erin and JT walked in trying not to look guilty.

"Girls explain what started your plan."

Erin looked at her feet.

"Cailin said something about it to us."

Maura felt a light go on.

"Hope said something to me too."

Jane laughed.

"Do we really look that much like a couple?"

Maura gave Jane a question look.

"Angela said something to me too along with Korsak."

The whole room started laughing. Jane stopped laughing and turned to Maura.

"Do you love me?"

The rest stopped laughing.

"Yes Jane I love you."

Jane took that as her chance to kiss Maura. JT closed her eyes along with Erin and they both covered Jennifer's eyes. When the kiss ended they heard Hope at the door.

"I said you would make a good couple."

Maura and Jane looked at Hope and mentally thanking Paddy. If it wasn't for him they probably wouldn't have ever admitted their feelings because they would have never met Hope and Cailin.

"I know you just started dating, but I need my grandkids help in the kitchen."

Erin picked Jennifer up and followed JT down stairs.

"What till Angela hers about this."

Maura laughed at Jane.

"Yep we need to tell her then run. Knowing Ma she'll be excited and start asking questions."

Jane smiled at Maura then kissed her again.

"You know Erin's gonna start calling you mom right?"

Maura smiled.

"I know just think when Jennifer gets older she's going to be like me probably."

Jane laughed.

"It'll be tough but I think I can handle three if you. Please just don't turn JT into a minnie you too."

Maura started laughing with Jane.

"I won't she's to much like you and my brothers."

* * *

**How did I do? Next chapter ****Jane spends a little time with Jennifer. Maura spends time with JT while Cailin, Erin, and Hope experiments in the kitchen.**


	6. Chapter 5

_Third day at the cabin_

Hope knew Erin was an early riser so Hope quietly woke Erin up.

"Come on I need your help in the kitchen."

Erin rubbed her eyes and quietly followed Hope. Next Hope went to wake Cailin because they needed to do this as quick as possible before Maura and Jane woke up. Hope would have woken JT up, but she might have accidentally woke Jane up. In the kitchen they found Paddy drinking coffee.

"Want to help us cook?"

Paddy set his coffee down and stood up. After a flour fight, Paddy managing to burn his hand flipping pancakes, Erin spilling juice on the floor, Cailin burning two pieces of toast, and Hope cleaning up after them they had a presentable breakfast. It was almost seven when JT walked down the stairs. She helped finish the last bit.

"JT you and Cailin go wake Jane up. Erin you can get Jennifer and wake Maura up."

* * *

JT ran up the stairs followed by Cailin. JT started jumping on the bed to wake Jane up.

"Come on mama bedtime over time to wake up."

Jane woke up and started tickling JT. Cailin watched from the doorway laughing.

"Oh do I have a new alarm clock?"

JT bobbed her head up and down trying to get out of Jane's reach.

"Stop tickling me mama."

Jane continued to torture her laughing daughter.

"What's the magic word?"

"I love you?"

Jane stopped for a second.

"I'll accept that."

* * *

At the same time Erin quietly picked Jennifer up out of her crib.

"Time to wake Maura up."

Erin said it in a hushed tone, but Maura was awake and heard it. Maura felt Erin set Jennifer on the bed then climb up on the bed herself.

"Wake up sleepy head."

Erin said giggling which caused Jennifer to giggle. Maura like Jane started tickling both girls. Jennifer giggled and squirmed. Then Maura attacked Erin the same way. Erin was laughing and squealing.

"Stop mommy please."

Maura stopped tickling Erin. She knew it was coming at some point, but she wasn't expecting it that soon. Erin noticed Maura's change in mood.

"What's wrong?"

Even Jennifer had noticed the slight change in the atmosphere.

"Erin you do realize what you just said?"

Erin thought a minute then she remembered. She slowly nodded her head.

"I won't call you that again if you don't want me to. I just thought since you and Mama were dating now it was okay."

Maura gave Erin a small smile.

"No, it's fine I just wasn't expecting it so soon."

Erin and Jennifer gave Maura a hug which JT and Jane joined in on. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"The girls have a surprise waiting down stairs."

Hope said looking at the twins. Erin grabbed Maura's hand.

"Come on mommy."

Jane was a little shocked to hear it too. JT grabbed Jane's hand.

"Come on they're gonna beat us down stairs."

Hope picked Jennifer up following the others.

* * *

After breakfast everyone minus JT and Maura went for a walk. Jane had suggested thinking maybe JT should have a little bonding time with Maura. Normally it was Erin who was always spending time with Maura.

"What do you want to do?"

JT thought for a moment.

"Can we play chess?"

Even though JT was only seven somehow Tommy had been able to teach her. She was pretty good even winning a few times. Maura luckily found a chess game on top of a book-case. They held light conversation as they played.

"Maura did you know that Billy Sunday stole 92 base, but Ty Cobb had 96."

Maura moved one of her pawns.

"Where did you learn that?"

JT slid her pawn diagonally to get Maura's pawn.

"Uncle Frankie told me."

Maura moved her knight.

"Sports are your favorite subject aren't they?"

JT captured Maura's knight.

"Yep and detective work."

Maura noticed the smile on JT's face.

"Do you want to be a detective like Jane?"

JT stole another pawn from Maura.

"Yep and Erin said she wants to be like you."

Maura moved her queen up.

"Hopefully Jennifer will want to an artist or something different from what Jane and I do."

JT shook her head and moved her castle piece.

"No I think she should be a dancer."

Maura laughed.

"That will work too."

In the end Maura one, but JT didn't care she just enjoyed spending time with Maura.

"Maura is it okay if I call you Mommy?"

Maura smiled.

"I would love if you called me mommy sport."

JT gave Maura a hug. Even though they had only been officially dating for two days the kids sensed it would last forever so they took no time in already claiming their parents. Jane was in for a surprise the next day.

* * *

_Fourth day at the cabin_

Every one was doing their own thing while Jane entertained Jennifer.

"Can you say Jane?"

Jennifer shook her head making her curls cover her face. Jane gently brushed them out of her face.

"Come on doodle bug say Jane."

Jennifer shook her head again. Maura unknown to them was standing at the door. Jane made puppy eyes.

"Please"

Jennifer giggled and tapped Jane's nose.

"Mama"

Jane was taken back and froze. Maura had a big grin and was a little teary eyed. She had expected the twins to call her mommy right away, but having Jennifer call Jane mama wasn't expected. Jennifer titled her head to the side and tapped Jane on the nose again.

"Mama"

Jane let a few tears fall. Jennifer frowned and touched Jane's cheek.

"No cry mama."

Jane pulled Jennifer into her lap. Maura walked up behind Jane and sat down beside her.

"We've been dating for what two days and we've already became a family."

Jane smiled at Maura and gave her a light kiss.

"We were already a family it just took us a while to figure it out."

Maura smiled and kissed the top of Jennifer's head.

"Come on ladybug mama and mommy need to make dinner."

* * *

**I know it's moving a little fast, but they were already basically dating they just needed to realise it. And the last seen was by far one of my favorites to write.**


	7. Chapter 6

_Fifth day at the cabin_

By know they were all ready to leave. It was no longer just a break from work.

"I want grandma."

Erin whined and she hardly ever whined like she was now.

"I want to play baseball."

JT said dragging around the living room. Paddy had went for a walk with Maura, Jane, and Cailin leaving Hope with the kids.

"Grandmama when can we leave?"

Hope looked at Erin hopelessly.

"I don't know princess."

That's when Jennifer decided to worsen Hope's headache.

"Mama mama! Mommy mommy!"

Jennifer screams became louder and louder.

"Erin what do I do?"

Erin looked at her with a sorry expression.

"We'll have to wait until mama and mommy get here."

At the moment they walked in. Hope jumped up and put the still screaming baby in Jane's arms.

"Please make her stop."

Soon as she was in Jane's arms she stopped screaming. Paddy walked in with Cailin.

"I'm going out for a while. Jane here's your gun incase you need it. I'll be back before dark."

Paddy left and Jane sat down in the middle if the floor. Her gun was sitting on the coffee table. Jennifer was sitting in Jane's lap playing with her hair.

"Can we join you?"

Maura asked. Jane nodded while Maura flopped down on the edge of her lap. Erin sat in Maura's lap while JT sat on the other edge of Jane's lap.

"Doodle bug why did you have to give your grandmama such a hard time?"

Jane asked Jennifer who was now trying to get JT to play peek-a-boo.

"Mommy when can we go home?"

Maura looked at Erin and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Whenever Paddy lets us."

Jane got an idea.

"I know what. How about you draw a picture for grandma?"

The twins jumped up and started looking for supplies. Maura got up then took Jennifer so Jane could get up. Five minutes all of them were at the kitchen table surrounded by art supplies. Erin was sitting in between Hope and Maura.

"Mommy can you hand me the black marker?"

Maura handed Erin the marker then looked to where JT was talking to Cailin. Jane had Jennifer in her lap.

"Come on doodle bug put your hands like this."

Jane demonstrated and Jennifer did as asked. Jane then traced her hands using a blue marker. Then she handed Jennifer a pink crayon.

"Can you color the paper?"

Jennifer giggled and started scribbling in different colors.

"Cailin can you reach that red pen?"

"Sure thing kiddo."

Caitlin handed the pen to JT. After finishing their pictures they decided to all watch a movie. When Paddy returned he found all of them asleep. Cailin was sitting on the floor up against the couch JT with her head in Cailin's lap. Hope was sitting on the couch with Erin laying half on her lap and Erin's feet on Maura's. Maura had her head on Jane's shoulder. Jane had one arm around Maura and the other supporting Jennifer. Jennifer had her arms wrapped around Jane's neck and her feet around Jane's waist.

Paddy grabbed the camera off the bookcase and took a picture. He would just have to wait to tell him his news tomorrow. Paddy went and sat on the patio watching the darkness.

* * *

**Good or bad? Next chapter involves a few more characters and will be longer.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I do not own Rizzoli and Isles.**

* * *

_Sixth day at the cabin_

Paddy walked into the living room the next morning.

"Morning we need to get a move on."

Erin woke up a little and tried to sit up. Instead of sitting up like she planed to she fell on JT. JT jumped and woke Cailin up.

"Erin that hurt! Get off of me!"

Erin quickly moved off her sister. Cailin was still in the process of waking up. The noise caused Jennifer to start screaming waking the rest up.

"Get dressed and gather your things."

Paddy said walking to the kitchen to start breakfast. Everyone got dressed and ate breakfast.

"Grandpa where are we going?"

Erin asked standing next to Paddy.

"I'm taking you home."

Paddy couldn't help but smile at Erin who had a huge grin.

* * *

Paddy dropped them off a block away from the police station. Jane told Hope and Cailin to wait at the desk for a minute. The rest walked into the café where Angela, Korsak, Frankie, and Tommy were standing. Angela attacked them in hugs. Korsak walked up to them.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

Jane answered with Jennifer in her arms.

"I'll explain in a second, but you and Angela are going to want to see this."

Jane turned Jennifer to face her.

"Doodle bug can you say Jane?"

Like before Jennifer shook her head.

"No, mama."

Angela looked at her daughter and Jane in disbelief. Maura was holding JT and Erin's hand and just smiled. Erin looked at Maura.

"Mommy can I go get grandmama?"

JT also looked at up at Maura.

"Yea, mommy can I go get Aunt C?"

Maura let go of their hands.

"Sure go ahead."

Angela watched wide-eyed as the twins ran to get Hope and Cailin.

"Did they just call you what I think they called you?"

Angela asked not sure. Jane wrapped an arm around Maura.

"Yes"

Tommy looked at both of them.

"Dose this mean you are dating?"

Maura and Jane nodded. Korsak laughed a little.

"What finally made you realise you were good for each other?"

Maura looked at the door where JT was holding Cailin's hand and Hope was holding Erin.

"Those four had a lot to do with it."

Angela looked at Hope and Cailin introducing herself.

"I'm Angela Rizzoli, Maura's mother, and you are?"

Erin looked at her grandmother.

"Grandma this is Aunt Cay, Grandmama, Grandpa had to leave."

Angela looked at Hope. Hope bit her lip before she spoke.

"I'm Hope Martin and this is my daughter Cailin."

Maura walked over to the group.

"Ma this is my biological mother and half-sister."

Angela looked back and forth between Maura and Hope.

"Nice to meet you Hope."

Angela said giving Hope a small smile.

After further introductions they explained what happened.

* * *

Almost a week later Hope was in the café with the twins and Angela playing candyland. Stanley had taken a two-week vacation so there was no one to get on to them. Hope had went to get a sip of water and Angela followed her.

"I will give you one warning. You are welcome into this family, but you better not hurt Maura are the twins. Don't know much about this Doyle guy, but Jane's already going to have to handle Erin when she learns he's a bad guy. Once your named by them your are family to them_._ Don't think you can come in and out of their lives. This family is very close-knit."

Hope took a deep a breath.

"I don't plan on hurting any of them. I want to be a good grandmother and try to have the same mother daughter relationship with Maura as you do."

Angela smiled.

"Just keep those thoughts in mind and you'll be fine."

"Grandma can I go see Mommy."

Erin asked from behind Angela.

"I don't know why don't you and Hope go ask Jane?"

Erin grabbed Hope's hand and pulled her to the elevator. The twins knew where they were allowed and were they weren't. They also knew the few people they should try to avoid. Hope looked over her shoulder to Angela and mouthed thank you.

Erin ran to where her mama worked. The room was empty except a guy sitting across from Jane's desk.

"How may I help you?"

The guy asked.

"I'm looking for Mama or Mommy."

The guy walked over to her.

"I'm Frost who are you?"

Erin smiled.

"This is Grandmama and I'm Erin."

Frost shook her hand.

"Do you have a last name Erin?"

Erin gave him a 'duh' look.

"Yes silly it's Rizzoli."

Frost knew his new partner's last name was Rizzoli from their brief meeting.

"Come on you two I think I know where they're at."

Erin smiled and let go off Hope's hand. Frost took the two down to autopsy. He knocked on the door since they were discussing over a dead body. Jane looked up and walked to Maura's office.

"Detective Rizzoli I think I have two people her to see you."

Jane looked beside Frost.

"Erin aren't you supposed to be at the café?"

Erin started twisting.

"I wanted to watch you and Mommy work."

Jane smiled and knocked on the glass four times. This was her and Maura's signal that she was fixing to bring one of the twins in. Jane waited a minute then turned to Hope.

"You and Detective Frost can go back upstairs I got her."

Erin shook her head.

"No, Detective Frost stays. I need to figure out how he fits in."

Jane looked at Frost.

"Come on you can meet part of the clan."

Frost looked a little nervous, but followed anyway. Maura was already bent down to Erin's level.

"Mommy! Grandma said I can watch you work."

Maura looked at Jane while Jane just shook her head.

"Well minnie me you have to wait until you're at least sixteen."

Erin frowned, but then smiled again.

"I made a new friend he's a detective like Mama."

Maura stood up picking Erin up at the same time.

"I'm the M.E. Maura Rizzoli."

Frost shook her hand.

"I'm Detective Frost."

Erin started wiggling so Maura set her down. Erin ran to Korsak and hugged him too.

"Frost this is Uncle Vinnie."

By know Frost was a little confused. Then Angela, JT, and a whimpering Jennifer came into autopsy.

"Maura your ladybug wants you."

Angela handed the almost two-year old to Maura. Jane decided to make introductions.

"Frost this is Angela, JT, and Jennifer."

Frost shook hands with Angela.

"Nice to meet you all. May I ask how your all related?"

Angela started.

"I'm Maura's adopted mother. Hope is her biological mother."

Jane went next.

"JT and Erin are my kids."

After her was Maura.

"Jennifer is my niece, but I adopted her."

Frost then looked at Korsak.

"The kids added me into their family."

Frost nodded then looked between Jane and Maura.

"Are you married?"

Maura laughed.

"No we just started dating a week and a half ago."

Jane decided to explain a little further.

"I had already been living with the Rizzoli's for seven years. And when we decided to start dating it the kids started calling us both mom."

Korsak started laughing.

"Don't forget everyone already thought you were dating Maura."

Jane looked at Korsak.

"That's beside the point."

* * *

**Next chapter is the last chapter in the story.**


	9. Chapter 8

**This is the last chapter Guys. There will be a squeal 'A New Start'.**

**Still don't own Rizzoli and Isles if I did we would have way more Angela and Hope in the show. **

* * *

_A month later_

_November 2002_

Since coincidently Maura and Jennifer's birthdays were only a day apart they celebrated both at the same time. The party consisted of Angela, Hope, Korsak, Cailin, Frost, the twins, Jane, and Paddy. After he returned them Korsak had found out how he had protected them. Even though he was a killer Korsak knew he only killed the same people they wished to kill. So Korsak let it slide on one condition that Paddy came out of hiding and confess. Korsak pulled a bunch of strings so Paddy didn't actually have to spend jail time for the seventeen bad guys he killed. Also Paddy had to cut all mob ties and he wasn't allowed to leave any of their sight. That's why Hope now had two people living with her.(AN: Even though that isn't realistic, it's a story any thing could happen.)

"Grandpa can I have a piggy back ride?"

Erin asked with puppy eyes. Paddy swooped her up and put her on his shoulders. Erin laughed the whole time.

"So let me get this straight she started calling you Uncle Vinnie right away?"

Korsak sighed and nodded at Frost.

"Yes, don't worry she'll add you to the family too."

Jane walked up to them beer in hand.

"What y'all talking about?"

Korsak pointed the spatula at Frost.

"Detective can't look at a dead body here doesn't understand why Erin hasn't gave him a name yet."

Jane took a sip of her beer.

"Give her a break she was almost a year old before she started calling me mama."

"That doesn't count."

Jane laughed and left them to the grilling. Then she walked up behind Maura and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"How do you like being twenty-eight? Just two more years and you'll be thirty."

Maura turned and kissed Jane on the cheek.

"I'm only two months older than you remember."

Jane laughed and gave Maura a kiss on the lips.

"Yucky"

Maura turned to see Jennifer shaking her head.

"You think that's yucky do ya?"

Jane asked chasing the two-year old. Instead if catching the Jenifer she found herself being tackled by two seven-year olds.

"I surrender."

Maura laughed at the sight and she didn't hear Angela behind her.

"Do you want more kids?"

Maura and Jane had discussed the topic.

"Yea we do, but we want to wait until after we're married and living in our own place."

Hope joined them and handed Maura a booklet.

"The realtor's numbers on the back."

Maura looked at both of them serious.

"How long have you both had this prepared as soon as I said something about a house."

Angela and Hope answered together.

"Since you and Jane started been dating."

Angela went on to talk a little further.

"I love all of you, but eight people in one house is to many especially when most of then are adults."

Maura hugged and thanked both of them then went to talk to Jane.

* * *

**Look forward to hem living in a new house, a little more romance, and what kind of R&I story would it be without a little family drama.**


End file.
